Quest To Save The World
by yami1
Summary: Yuya was given the task to find the princes, each with unique powers, to defeat a new evil that once again threatened to destroy the world. Will she succeed or die in the process?


**Quest To Save The World**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Author's Note**: Hello readers, I hope you'd enjoy this story and please don't forget to review and I need lots of it.

**Summary**: Yuya was given the task to find the princes, each with unique powers, to defeat a new evil that

once again threatened to destroy the world. Will she succeed or die in the process?

**Chapter 1: Quest To Find The Ice Prince**

Green eyes scanned its surrounding with cautious. She knew she shouldn't be here but she has to for the sake of the world. It was going to be a difficult task for she has to fight every single one of them and win in order for them to join in her quest. Once again, after checking to make sure it was safe, she got out of her hiding place. She hated this job but it has been passed down from generation to generation. She can't back down now. On top of it all, she was freezing cold.

"Damn! Why didn't they gave me anything warm to wear. I knew I should've brought my own," she muttered angrily.

Suddenly her head snapped up. Something or rather someone was watching her and she felt that she was surrounded. _'Damn! Why didn't_ _I sense them coming'_ she cursed then scolded herself mentally. She can't see them because they were using an invisible spell. _'But every spell should have weaknesses. Now, if only I can see their feet tracks.' _As soon as she said that, she saw foot tracks approached her at a fast rate. Her feet quickly connected to something hard and she heard a grunt. _'Score one for me. Good thing I took that martial art. These people are rookies, can't even see their own mistake.' _But her victory was short-lived because she was unexpectedly assaulted from the back. She grunted in pain but managed to recover quickly to block the next attack. She was getting irritated by the minute. She reached inside her kimono and pulled out five little balls, each different in colors. She decided to end the battle quickly and threw the balls on the ground. The balls exploded upon contact with the ground and smoke covered the battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, ten people, each wearing a samurai suit was exposed. Yuya smiled in triumph and decided to attack them while they tried to recover. Seconds later, bodies laid everywhere and their blood soaked the muddy earth. The smell of blood was so strong that Yuya had decided to flee from the sickening scene never noticed that someone was watching her.

Nighttime came and Yuya stopped by the village that she currently lived in for the past few days. She was exhausted and all she wanted now was sleep. After a quick hot bath, she changed to her night yukata and slipped into her warm futon. Unfortunately, sleep doesn't come easy tonight. She was too busy lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her shoji door opened and closed until she heard the floors creaked. She sat up suddenly, her body tensed and her eyes scanned her surroundings for danger.

"Yuya sama."

Yuya sighed in relief then glared coldly at the figure.

"Never, ever, do that again Saizo! You'd almost give me a heart attack."

"Gomennasai, Yuya sama," the figure now known as Saizo apologized.

"What news do you have?"

"I have located one of the princes."

"And?"

"It appeared the he was staying at the next village."

"He?"

"Hai. His real name was Akira but he was known as the 'Ice Prince'. He used to work with the Mibu Clan as the head general of the Clan's army.

_'Interesting'_ Yuya thought.

"You may retire for the night, Saizo. Thank you."

With that, the figure disappeared and sleep had finally claimed Yuya to a deep slumber.

It was another day of traveling and she was irritated. That morning Saizo had unexpectedly told her that it would took her three days to get to the next village. And here she was thinking of ways on how to torture a certain ninja to a brink of insanity. The creep had fled when he saw the murderous look on her face. _'One of these days. One of these days!'_ she thought angrily.

Suddenly, she went rigid and quickly put herself in an attack mode. Something was coming and she had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
